Temporary Surroundings II
by thinkyoubettergo
Summary: Follow up of Temporary Surroundings (in case you didn't know). Characters are the product of Lord Fellowes's mind, not mine.


John woke with a start. Did last night really happen? Yes, it must so certainly did, he could still smell her on his pillow. _Her. His wife. _What a glorious thought to start the morning of a new day with. Glancing to his right and rubbing a fist over his eyes as he did so, John took in the time the clock read. It was 5.54 am. _Six minutes to spare, _John thought, _six minutes to reminisce about the previous night, more like. _

…_.._

Caught in a dream of a most pleasant nature, Anna was awoken by Daisy's fist pounding on the door.

'Six o'clock!' the young girl yelled with fresh lungs, it would seem.

_How? How is it possible to be so awake at this time in the morning? I'll never know, _Anna thought to herself. Thinking to herself again, a smile stretched over her face as she recalled last night. Shutting her eyes tightly, she could still picture him with perfect ease. The dishevelled look that he had greeted her with was one Anna could most definitely get used to. She thought of his words, overflowing with love and desire that had her melting in to the floorboards; his body and how it entirely moulded to her own. And his hands. _Hands, _Anna thought, what _a wonderful feature on a man, perhaps the most wonderful. _Strong, veined and neatly trimmed fingernails were John's, lightly dusted with the same hair that layered his chest. And what they could do! Well, that was something else entirely.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Anna semi launched her body from the bed as a way of greeting the day that was to come and went to get ready.

…

John took a glance at the mirror as he stood to greet the day properly. _She'll be there when I arrive, _he thought, _my wife will be there, waiting. _God knows, he could burst with the happiness that was coursing through his veins right at that moment. And it showed. His face seemed younger; light stubble grazed his face, _nothing that a good shave won't cure, _John knew_. _His body didn't seem as heavy as it had once been and dare he say it, his steps were lighter, too. _This is all Anna's doing, no doubt about that, _John thought thankfully, and took to getting his appearance up to standards.

….

Striding to the Servants' Hall, John most definitely did have that lightness in his steps he thought he had acquired. _Bloody hell, Anna, will your talents ever cease. _Down the corridor, John could hear the usual chatter that accompanied breakfast at Downton and the shuffle of feet and chair legs. Taking his time to compose himself before greeting his new wife in front of everyone, John walked to the entrance of the Hall. To his surprise, much like the night before, Anna was not there. His surprise was noted by Thomas,

'What is it, Mr Bates? You look like puppy that's lost its mother'. A few of the younger maids thought this frightfully funny, earning them a burning glare from Mr Carson. As John made to make his reply, he felt a gentle hand on his lower back which slipped under his jacket, rubbing soothingly.

_Anna. _

'Nothing at all, Mr Barrow, but your concern is quite touching'. Thomas's faced dropped. _You'd think he'd like being complimented by a man, _John thought, _amongst other things, I'm sure._

Making to move around to see his wife, Anna realised this and quickly removed her hand from John's back and skimmed it across his backside. With a teasing smile, she looked up at him and said,

'Excuse me, Mr Bates, and good morning'

With a moment's pause to contemplate what had just happened, John cleared his throat and replied, in a daze,

'Goo- good morning…Anna',

_My, it was going to be difficult not to blurt out 'Mrs Bates' instead,_ he thought.

Gliding past him, Anna greeted everyone else and took her seat at the table. John followed suit, _the puppy has found its mother then, _he thought jokingly. Placing his cane on the back of his chair, the one next to Anna's, John slid down. A cup of tea was awaiting him on the table, much to his delight; the previous night had made him rather thirsty. Taking the cup from its saucer, some managed to spill and scold his skin.

'Ah!' John exclaimed, causing everyone to look up from their conversations or equally dull bowl of porridge.

'Mr Bates, are you quite alright?' enquired Mr Carson, seemingly annoyed at the disturbance so early in the day.

'Quite, Mr Carson, thank you', John added apologetically.

'My, my, Mr Bates, you are not yourself at all this morning, are you?' Thomas added as way of embarrassing the valet further.

John could only look and dismiss his comment, _if only I could wipe that smug look off the damn man's face,_ he considered.

All the while, Anna had sat there quite the image of innocence to the eye, a small smile spread across her lips. _Quite the devil, _John thought. It was her, of course, who had caused the disturbance in the first place. Quite casually, Anna had placed her right hand on John's upper thigh, squeezing lightly. Caught off guard completely, John's head, heart and hand stumbled. _She'll be the death of me but what a way to go, _John thought to himself.

The calm had been restored in the Servants' Hall, much to John's delight. He had barely spoken a word to Anna this morning and he was in great need of hearing her voice.

'How are you this morning, Anna? Are you, you know…' John enquired, no louder than a whisper.

'Am I what, Mr Bates?' she asked, feigning confusion.

_It is confirmed, _John told himself, _she will indeed kill me. _

'You know…after…', he continued nervously with raised eyebrows. Anna's expression was only taunting him further, not to mention the gentle rub of his thigh. She was gradually tightening her grip and moving further toward his lap. John couldn't help but respond and he had never been more grateful for the table, concealing his ever growing dignity. Anna was having a profound effect on John and she couldn't help but revel in it. Anna took to rubbing her husband through his, now tight, trousers with nimble fingers. John was begging himself not to give it away but her movements were making his brow moist. Anna showed no sign of relenting and he was getting ever closer to embarrassing himself completely. _I'll lose my job soon enough if she doesn't stop! _John thought whilst trying his utter best to settle the ever familiar feeling of growing release.

John had to turn to Anna to beg silently that please, in God's holy name, stop. It wouldn't end well for either if she continued as she did. The urgency in his eyes was not unseen by Anna and she began to yield. The pulses in his body were telling him that it was only a matter of time until... As if in the knowledge of John's desperation, Lady Mary's bell rang before things could get even more out of hand than they were. John sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever entity sat beyond the clouds. On hearing the bell, Anna slowly removed her hand from John's pulsating crotch and stood to make her leave. Only upon reaching the door did she glance over her shoulder to John's reddened face, bidding him a silent 'good day' with a raise of her eyebrows and she turned to leave.

Grateful that Lord Grantham's bell had not wrung yet, John concentrated on calming himself both quickly and as naturally as possible. It didn't take long for the throbbing to cease and he took comfort in knowing he could stand, if need be, without embarrassing himself. Just as John had settled comfortably, tea barely drunk and his porridge well and truly solidified, John's cue to leave was announced with the piercing cry of Lord Grantham's bell. With a glance down to his groin for reassurance, John stood and made his way to start his day in a rather less arousing state than previously feared only moments ago.

….

John and Anna did not capture a moment with each other until the servants' luncheon was called. Taking their usual seats, John turned to Anna with a smirk plastered across his face. _If you're going to be a tease then so am I, _John thought with the raise of an eyebrow. They conversed casually, and with the others, whilst replenishing themselves with Mrs Patmore's stew.

'How's your day been so far, then? Anything exciting happened?' Anna turned to John and asked in a tone just as teasing as usual.

'You would know if anything exciting happened, I'm sure. My day itself has been somewhat revealing, though' John replied.

'In what way has it been revealing?' Anna asked, feigning a confused interest.

All John did as way of reply was provide Anna with a friendly smile. John would make sure that Anna knew she had met her absolute equal in trickery; he would most definitely make sure of it.

Glancing around, John saw that everyone was either engrossed in their food or conversation and so saw his opportunity. Dropping his napkin purposely, Anna made a dive to retrieve it for her husband. John knew that the stretch of her body would make Anna's dress ride up and reveal more of her legs. As Anna played right in to his awaiting hands, John took his chance and placed his left hand on Anna's right thigh. She gasped at the contact but luckily, no one had taken any notice at all. Napkin safely in hand, Anna sat up and gave it back to John. He smiled at her thankfully and resumed his eating. Anna couldn't quite gather herself just yet and took to staring at her lap, at _his _hand. _What on earth is he going to do? Surely not, not here, _Anna thought and recalled her own actions earlier in the day. _Time to taste my own medicine, _she concluded.

John gradually began to rub at Anna's thigh, much as she had done to him, and Anna anticipated what he was to do next. Her mind was running wild, picturing this, picturing that. _He'll be the death of me, _Anna thought to herself as she pushed through the images in her head. She tried to converse normally with Mrs Hughes about something or other, Anna couldn't really recall, she merely nodded in all of the right places. Meanwhile, John continued his ministrations, going further up the inside of her thigh. Anna was beginning to ache for him as he teased her with expert precision. Slowly John crept ever higher and grazed over her, earning him another gasp. Luckily Anna's conversation with Mrs Hughes had long ended, and for this, Anna was grateful. John began to massage Anna over her undergarments and could feel the heat emanating from her. Anna's chest was rising and falling faster than John had ever seen it before and he was happy in the knowledge that it was only he who would, and could, make Anna react this way. She was getting closer, he could tell. The feeling was not lost on Anna either; her teeth bit softly on to her bottom lip and her eyes were beginning to look heavy. Luckily all of the servants were so preoccupied that John's touches were completely unseen; Mrs Hughes had already left and took to work on some figures in the office. To John's surprise, Anna took his hand and made to move it toward her even more, if it were possible. _You're encouraging me?! Revealing day, indeed, _John thought. Anna was getting closer and closer with each stroke and now she would learn that her teasing was going to be used against her.

Slowly John withdrew his hand and tightened his jacket around him to hide his own arousal. Looking at Anna directly in the eye, John saw her shock and couldn't help but smile at it. She smiled, too, and shook her head in humour.

'May I be excused, Mr Carson? I want to get ahead on some mending for His Lordship. It would seem ill if I had not mended it at all when he expected it to be fit for use. Nothing is worse than expecting something to happen only for it to not happen at all' John said nonchalantly and awaited Mr Carson's reply,

'I quite agree. You are excused, Mr Bates',

'Thank you', and with that, John made to stand up. Gathering his cane from his chair, he left the table and made towards the door. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw Anna, tongue in cheek and shaking her head comically, just like before. To this John raised his eyebrow so smugly it would rival Thomas. _Ha, _John thought, _being teased and teasing. Wonderful._

…_.._

Anna was awestruck. _I've married quite the taunt, _Anna thought to herself in comical disbelief. They, of course, had both been terribly daring that day. Anna couldn't quite believe herself, or John, for that matter. For someone who had only just been introduced to the exploits of a married couple, Anna had suddenly become a confident and bold recipient and instigator. _What would my Mother say, _Anna laughed to herself.

What she and John had engaged in proved to Anna, and most likely to John as well, that their relationship was built on a strong and mutual confidence. It felt unnatural to shy away from John, even after only one night together, and Anna was adamant she'd take the opportunity to acclimatise to John, though she knew she would not need much time to do so. They'd spent quite enough time _longing _for each other in every conceivable way already so to continue to do so was certainly not an option.

…..

The day was drawing to a close. John and Anna had yet to meet since their rather _intimate _time together earlier on in the Servants' Hall. The time apart left both reeling with each step they took and every task undertaken, in the hope of running in to the other; that, however, was not to be. John's change in character was certainly not unnoticed by his respective master.

'Bates, you seem rather bright eyed! Is this anything to do with that lovely Anna of yours?' Lord Grantham enquired in much the same manner an old friend would.

At this John stumbled, knocking His Lordship's tails off its hanger.

'Forgive me, My Lord, wha- what did you ask again?' John breezed out, trying to mask his ever growing nervousness.

'Only that you seem lighter on your feet and was it because of Anna', Grantham enquired once more.

'It's kind of you to think so, milord, truly, it is.' Shaking his head with a smile, John continued, 'Anna is the centre of all of my fortunes, milord, so yes, it must be because of her',

'I thought as much' Lord Grantham replied with a grin, something John hadn't seen for a while because of Miss Swire.

'Will that be all, My Lord?'

'Yes, Bates, thank you. I'll see you after dinner',

With a nod, John backed out of the room. He found his collar a tad soggy and the room tight of air. _God, it is really that obvious,_ John thought. Gathering his wits, John made his way down the corridor, to brush off Lord Grantham's tails, something John insisted he do after his earlier lapse, in a repair room of sorts. Luckily Lord Grantham had spare tails for the evening. Upon arriving John noticed the door already ajar and so felt the need to knock. John felt himself stunned at the simple reply he received for his enquiry,

'Yes?'

It was Anna's voice that filtered through and John couldn't help but be delighted by it. Pushing the door open fully, he was greeted by Anna in the subtle light the window was bathing the room in. She looked positively glowing. Anna had yet to turn round and notice it was in fact her husband who'd entered and not one of the other maids. John simply stood there, staring. _Quite the sight, _John remarked to himself.

Taking soft steps forward and abandoning his cane near the door so not to give himself away, John lightly caressed the back of Anna's neck with the tips of his fingers. At the contact, Anna jumped around in surprise and, about to scold the fiend who had touched her in quite a way, puffed herself out in all her glory. She relaxed immediately when she saw it was John who was in the room with her.

'Hello', she said rather calmly, although her heart was beating rather faster than what was deemed normal. Anna couldn't tell if this was down to her shock or John's mere presence. She settled on the latter.

'Hello', John replied casually, placing his hands in hers.

'What are you doing here?' she enquired, gently squeezing his hands and rubbing her thumb over whatever skin she could find.

'I've heard the food here is quite excellent so I thought I'd take a look', John replied as seriously as possible, given the answer he had just supplied was anything but.

Giggling as she did so, Anna made to swipe John with an equally sarcastic comment only for her lips to be pounced upon by John's. The kiss was breath taking. Anna half stumbled as John pulled away, each gasping for that ever precious air that had eluded them.

'Wo…' was all that Anna could spill out of her suddenly dry throat. John merely chuckled at Anna's attempt to be coherent.

'I know', he began, 'I feel a loss for words when I've kissed you, too'

'You are doing a far better job than me, Mr Bates, at finding them though', Anna laughed.

'That may be so now but…' John suddenly stopped as Anna had shifted her hands from his and placed them at the back of his neck. She was gently caressing John's hairline and John could only close his eyes and gasp at the contact. Anna walked around her husband, not moving her hands from where they lay, and stood behind him. With one last caress of the neck, Anna worked her hands down John's arms and back up again. On reaching the top, she moved so her grasp was now fully on the opening of John's jacket. Sliding up the lapels, Anna tugged back towards herself to remove the jacket completely with John's hypnotised assistance.

'Anna…' was all that John choked out.

A whispered shush was Anna's only reply as she began to rub John's back. She glided effortlessly over her husband as if she had done so a thousand times. _Maybe I have, _Anna thought, _in my dreams at least. _Anna smoothed over John's hips and over his lower stomach. John clasped Anna's hands as she did so and made to turn himself around to face her. As he did so he was greeted with a look of the deepest love and hottest desire. It was evident from both sides how they wanted to proceed.

'Anna…' John began again and he was silenced by Anna's lips clamping on to his. This kiss was easily as breath taking as the last, if not more so; no doubt because of its desirous fuel. Their tongues mingled and teased as the kiss deepened. Once again the need for air was overwhelming and so they reluctantly broke apart.

'I want you', was all Anna felt she needed to say. The exact words were said the previous night, and it was not lost on either of them. John merely smiled and kissed her soundly once again.

Nervously, Anna enquired,

'How are we going to do this?'

In the room sat only a small table in order to lay items on for a quick mending; an equally small chair accompanied it.

'Well…' John started nervously too in the hope that he wouldn't embarrass or appal his new wife.

'There's more than one way,' John continued, 'to do _things'. _

Anna couldn't help but giggle at his reservation and admired him more so for it. He really was a gentleman.

'Oh! Anna! I'm not expecting you to –'

'Mr Bates!' Anna interrupted quite sternly. 'Believe it or not, I _want _to make love to you. You are my husband after all.'

John could only nod at her glorious confession and he had secretly hoped she'd want him the very same way he wanted her.

Anna began again, 'I want you to show me these things. I trust you wholeheartedly, you know that, I presume?' she finished with a smirk.

'I do', John said with equal cheekiness.

'Well then, show me'

John moved closer to Anna and placed his hand delicately on her hips. Anna in response moved her hands up John's arms, over his shoulders and behind his neck, clasping them together. Looking from her eyes to her mouth, John lowered himself to greet her lips in a soft kiss. The pressure of Anna's hands increased, signalling for John to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue over Anna's lips, moaning at the contact, Anna opened up to allow her husband delicious access. Gently John moved them both back until they reached the table side, still not relinquishing their hold on each other with their lips. Upon reaching it John broke them apart quickly, now feeling the time was right to suggest what could be done.

'Anna', he sighed, earning him a slight groan from his wife.

'Mm?' she gave as a reply.

'If you're alright with it, I know how we can proceed from here'

'I'm at your disposal Mr Bates' Anna purred seductively earning her a quick and passionate kiss from her husband.

John lowered himself in to the only chair that was available in the small room, pulling Anna down with him. She sank down on to his lap and moaned at the feel of his growing arousal underneath her. She began kissing him again once they were comfortable. In the meantime Anna had perfectly worked out for herself how to _proceed _from here and the thought made her giddy with apprehension.

John began to work his hands over his wife's body, skimming her sides and breasts softly over the fabric of her uniform. _This thing's still here? _John thought, and quickly began to undo the buttons at the back.

'Wait, wait…' Anna suddenly said.

John immediately stopped at his wife's request, although he couldn't help but give her a school boyish look of utter confusion before yielding.

'What is it, Anna?' John enquired with both concern and said confusion.

'My dress… it'll be a nightmare to get on and off.'

A bulb seemed to light in John's mind. _Of course. _

'Yes, you're right' he replied with understanding. He continued,

'Look, Anna, if you don't want to, we don't have to'

'No! No!' she exclaimed almost instantly. 'I really do!'

John couldn't help but chuckle at Anna's persistence. _Nothing's changed there then, _he thought. To show her enthusiasm Anna captured John's mouth in another almighty kiss and moved her right hand down to cup her husband. John could only moan in to the kiss.

Grabbing generous handfuls of Anna's dress, he pushed it away to rest on her hips. Moving his hands along her thighs, John worked on getting his wife as equally aroused as he was. Gliding further in, John's fingers grazed over Anna, eliciting a groan from both of them. It seemed Anna was a ready for John as John was for Anna.

'Anna… I…need you… now' John gasped in between kisses.

At this Anna glided her hand over John's arousal again and made to undo his button and fly. John raised himself up slightly so Anna could work them away from his hips. He began to pepper Anna's jawline with wet kisses and removed his hold on his wife to rid himself of his underpants. Anna couldn't resist taking him in her hands once again and she instantly began to pump. Groaning appreciatively for a moment, John took his wife's hands to grind them to a halt.

'Not this way, my love' John panted, sliding his wife further towards his lap. Kissing him once again, Anna made to move off her husband, making him groan in disappoint.

'I can't very well do this with a pair of shoes and tights on, can I?' Anna asked cheekily as way of response to her husband's disappointment.

'Quite right', John replied in a mockingly stern voice, earning him a giggle from Anna.

Finally free of her clothing, well, what _could _be removed at that moment, Anna straddled her husband once again. Taking his head in her hands, she kissed him passionately once more and began to grind down on his arousal. Simultaneous grunts of pleasure echoed in the small room and John, and Anna for that matter, could wait no longer. John guided himself in to Anna gently, giving them both the time to adjust to the sensation.

'Are you ok, my love?' John enquired lovingly after his wife.

No response was required as far as John was concerned. Looking up at his wife, Anna was the image of beauty. Her mouth was slightly open, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were lidded. John began to move his hips up to meet hers and she gratefully accepted them. She met him again in a fiery kiss and their movements became more erratic. Chasing their release would not be for long. Their previous exploits of the day had left both Anna and John aching for one another in equal measure.

John's release was building up as much as Anna's was. Knowing his wife would need more encouragement than himself, John moved his hand down to where their bodies met and began to rub enthusiastically. Anna's moans were getting louder and John silenced her with his mouth. _They'll string us up by our ears if we're caught, _John thought for only a moment.

Anna was certainly very close to her climax as much as John was. She grinded down even more than she previously had and this was John's cue. He emptied himself in to her after another thrust of his hips and the pleasure was even more heightened as Anna also met her climax. Her pulsing surrounded John and he'd never quite felt anything like it before. Both were breathing heavily; Anna rested her forehead on John's.

'I love you', Anna whispered and kissed his moist forehead, 'very much'

John placed his head on Anna's rising chest and hugged her to him as tightly as possible without hurting her.

'I love you, too' was all he could muster.

…..

'What time is it?' Anna asked groggily, still recovering from their love making.

Moving to get a better look, John read the clock face, revealing the time to be 3.50am. Naturally, John and Anna had arranged to meet in his room again after everyone had retired for evening.

'Ugh', was all she seemed to give as a reply, making John chuckle. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she continued, 'I can't wait until we have our own home. No sneaking around like a thief in the night.'

'I agree, my love, it will be a very welcome change'.

'You can make me tea when we're finished, then', Anna giggled to her husband.

'What did your last slave die of?' John replied with feigned indignation.

'Not making me tea' was her quick reply.

John couldn't help but burst in to a fit of laughter, closely followed by his wife. It gradually died down to slow breathing again.

'I better go', said Anna sadly.

'I see what this is; you come to my room, have your way with me then leave straight after', John replied jokingly.

'You have me all worked out, I see!'

John chuckled, 'It appears I have!', and then looked to his wife lovingly. He pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent. Anna was rubbing his chest in circles, humming to herself. Reluctantly pulling away, Anna gathered the covers from around her and got off the bed. John could only gaze at his wife's naked body, still slightly flushed from their exertions.

'It's rude to stare' she said coolly, not even looking around.

'Then a rude man I shall be', John replied just as casually.

'Touché!' she giggled, now turning to face him. Pulling over her nightgown, she was startled when she felt her husband's embrace engulf her, not even clocking the sound of the bed springs as he moved to meet her.

John began peppering her face in lots of soft kisses, tasting all the skin he could find. She giggled at the feel of it and soon set John off, too.

'Can I tempt you?' he asked seductively, taking her hand and leading Anna back to the bed.

'What did you have in mind?' Anna replied with that delicious smirk, something John loved to kiss away.


End file.
